Your Story
by Mitsukai20
Summary: When it comes to a performance, Niou Masaharu pulls out all the stops, and brings out an army tank. Onceshot. Platinum Pair, featuring Rikkai.


Hello once again everyone, Mitsukai here for another Platinum Pair oneshot. I know I should write something Yanagi-centric because it's this birthday, but I didn't have the inspiration, so i apologize for that. I've noticed as early as now that I have a certain formula when I write this pair, but then again that may be because I know that Niou's the only person I know who's shameless and daring enough to do things like these.

Again, this is another one of those songfics. My muses have all been from songs lately, but finally I have something that's not song-based and it's Alpha Pair, which I'm working on for some time now. The inspiration this time is Masataka Nakagauchi's single, **Your Story**, Niou Masaharu's Rikkai 1st cast actor. And once again, I recommend you to listen while reading, especially for this one, because the song has an important part in the story.

And, before I forget, Happy Birthday to Yanagi Renji, and a belated one to Inui Sadaharu, the data brothers.

Disclaimers and Warnings are the same as always.

* * *

Niou Masaharu leaned back in his desk chair, surveying his completed work carefully with a trained eye. For the past few weeks he hadn't created chaos in Rikkaidai Fuzoku and he was getting restless; he needed several days off to lie low and prepare for his greatest masterpiece yet, big enough that he had to enlist the help of other people, as crazy as that sounded.

In particular, he needed, and eventually gained, the cooperation of the Rikkaidai boys' tennis club.

Yanagi Renji was perhaps the biggest obstacle he needed to tackle. The plan wouldn't work unless he had the data master's assistance, as he needed the brunet's permission and expertise to secure a particular something that was vital to the plan's success. Niou was told of the predicted calculations, his mind doing quick mental analysis of its own to fit the time, place, and date into the most favourable conditions. After getting Yanagi's input and the possible repercussions of his plan (he was willing to pay the price for it, as he would inevitably get caught), Niou was then handed a set of keys, with the reminder that the brunet would need it back. Although knowledgeable of the plan initially, upon learning Niou's intentions, Yanagi had agreed to help, on the condition that he'd be allowed to take as much data as he could when the plan was set into action, and to record it as it played along.

Niou only smirked and asked for a copy of it, before rushing off to the next people he had in his requirements.

Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Kirihara Akaya, however, were a much bigger challenge compared to the more agreeable Yanagi. After numerous attempts of bribing, wheedling, threatening, and blackmailing, the trio had reluctantly joined Niou as his wingmen. The platinum-blond promised them thorough compensation for their services, including but not limited to: a month-long treat to his favourite sweets store for the redhead volley player, a limited edition version of the video game their youngest had been drooling over for quite some time now, and to babysit the aforementioned youngest regular (_**properly**_, meaning that he wasn't allowed to tease, prank or mislead the other teen in any way, shape or form) for the Brazilian player.

Even Niou knew he was already asking for a large favour. He was practically asking for the three of them to reveal their well-kept secret to the public. Murmurs of gratitude, an assurance of their agreements and the settling of the days where they would meet in Niou's house for vigorous drilling sessions later on (despite being the Trickster of the Courts, Niou always kept his word, and they knew it well), Niou approached the next person, the second to the last.

Yukimura Seiichi was, by all means, the most cooperative out of them all. The Rikkaidai captain also knew of the plan from the very start, and was in fact the one who gave the other teen the idea to do in the first place. After a long discussion and a heart to heart talk, they had come to a mutual agreement that the time had indeed come for the plan to come into fruition. All doubts cleared up, Niou handed his captain a slip of paper, the specifications written in great detail. After looking at it, Niou felt a shot of anxiety when the effeminate teen looked thoughtful for a second, immediately asking if it could be done. Yukimura smiled then and nodded, saying that they were ready, and after a few days, accompanied Niou to the particular place so the Trickster could see the quality of the material for himself. Having inspected the varieties and picked out the best and proper ones with Yukimura's recommendations, Niou entrusted the rest into the captain's hands, telling him of the specific time that he would need it.

Yukimura could only smile and wish him the best of luck, watching as the Trickster darted off to finally initiate the last stages of preparation.

Even Sanada Genichirou, Rikkai's strict vice-captain, played a part in his plan. Perhaps, he had the most important job of all, one that Niou absolutely needed the other teen to do if the plan were to go through. He cornered the vice-captain after tennis practice on the day before the plan was to be executed and Sanada was naturally suspicious, especially when Niou was actually requesting his help. Since when did the Trickster ask something of him? _Never. _And yet the vice-captain could plainly see the sincerity on the now wilfully transparent platinum-blond, on how earnest he was about this. And despite the initial misgivings he had and his common sense screaming to refuse, Sanada found himself nodding his agreement, on the strict threat that if ever Niou's stunt would damage the club's reputation in any way, he better be prepared for the backhand of his life and spend practices running laps for the rest of his life. Once the conditions were met, Sanada was to deliver a certain someone to a certain time in a certain place, essentially the first phase of the plan. The vice-captain was the perfect candidate for this job, as he would be the closest person to bring the most important piece of Niou's plan.

For what would be a grand scheme be if there was not an audience to see and appreciate it?

Preparations set and done, Niou twirled his study chair around and stood, noting the time as close to midnight. He needed to rest; he had a long day tomorrow. Extinguishing the lights, he flopped down on his head, waiting his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Teal eyes caught the surface of the study desk beside his bed, where everything was laid, down to the tiniest detail. It would only be a matter of hours to see if his hard work would pay off.

"Puri." He smirked at nothing in particular, before turning on his back and gradually letting darkness overtake him.

-/-

It was an unbelievably normal day in Rikkaidai Fuzoku. The daily school schedule was followed like clockwork: morning tennis practice, classes and finally lunch break. However, when the clock struck 12:30 Sanada stood up and went ten seats down, tapping the desk owner's shoulder.

"Yagyuu," he started, somewhat not believing that he was actually doing this, but he had already agreed to it. "Mind if we go outside to have lunch?"

"Sanada-kun?" Surprised, Yagyuu Hiroshi looked up at his classmate, who was looking uncomfortable. Sanada rarely asked anyone out to eat with him; it was always Yukimura who was pulling him out to eat outside with the others. Wondering on the sudden change, but still happy at the invitation, the Gentleman nodded, both of them exiting their classroom and making way to the dining hall before the rush came in.

They met up with Yukimura and Yanagi, who was apparently waiting for them at the dining hall doors, smiling and waving at them. After getting their food they made their way outside, the weather too perfect to just stay indoors. Someone rarely intruded on the Three Demons when they were together but today seemed to be a special exception, since Yagyuu found himself in their company. The middle school courtyard was filled with students who had the same idea they did, eating under the shade of the large trees that surrounded the medium-sized stage that was used for their outside school events. It was vacant and bare, with the sound system silent and the curtains brawn back, showing the plain white backdrop.

Seeing a tree unoccupied, the four of them made to sit under it quickly. Directly across from them was the middle of the stage, and despite the mildly loud chatter around them it was a nice lunch, Yagyuu's initial discomfort gone as he relaxed and swapped stories with his teammates. Sanada was eating a Rikkai bun, quietly listening as the three of them continued a previous intent discussion on classical music composers while taking quick bites of their food.

And yet Yagyuu could sense something… off with his friends that day. Yukimura was smiling more than usual, mischievous and almost hinting at something in contrast to the tenser Sanada, who was rigidly sitting more upright than normal. Even he noticed that Yanagi's head was swivelling around more often, looking over the students as if searching for something.

Yagyuu wasn't completely certain, but there was a hint of anxiety, with a sense of… anticipation? hanging in the air. He didn't understand why, but at least he had reason to believe why Yanagi was looking around.

"Where are Niou-kun and the rest?" Yagyuu queried out loud, also looking for the platinum-blond hair that always stood out from the crowd. He couldn't see the telltale shock of pink hair, a bronzed head, or a curly, raven nest either. The tennis regulars had lunch dates once a week, chosen at random and instigated usually by Yukimura, Akaya, or Marui. And it was partly the reason why Yagyuu agreed to this, he thought that the day was today. "Are they not joining us today?"

"They will join us soon enough, Yagyuu. Don't worry." Yanagi answered smoothly, taking a glance at his wristwatch. "Niou has something he had to do first."

"Which is…?" While Yagyuu didn't keep tabs on his doubles partner's schedule, he knew that he would be the first person Niou would approach when the teen was busy or he had something to do, which confused Yagyuu more.

Yukimura suddenly chuckled, making Sanada look at him, an eyebrow raised in question. The captain merely shook his head, eyes twinkling, before tilting his head to the side gazing knowingly at the vice-captain who grumbled and looked away. Yanagi watched this all with a keen, amused eye, also averting his gaze when Sanada shot a scowl at him.

All of this… was very strange. What was going on? Yagyuu looked from one face to another, suspicion bubbling to the surface of his mind. The three of them were clearly hiding something from him, and clearly, it concerned his doubles partner. Knowing Niou better than most, he could only say that the Trickster was definitely up to something, Yagyuu just didn't know _what_.

And just as he opened his mouth to ask the three of them if they knew anything, a sharp feedback suddenly screeched through the air, making the bespectacled brunet wince and cover his ears reflexively. He looked to the direction where the sound came from, blinking in surprise when it came from the speakers on the other side of the yard.

"What happened?" The other students were also startled by the noise, the murmuring increasing as more eyes trained towards the stage. There was really nothing out of place...

... Until someone walked out into the middle of the stage.

Yagyuu's mouth hung open in shock when he eventually recognized who it was. A few gasps and laud exclamations followed his lead, with more than one pointing forward, the noise increasing to a moderate buzz of confusion and interest.

He would recognize that shade of gray-white hair and that casual, almost unkempt look anywhere.

Niou Masaharu smirked, a microphone stand in hand and swinging it around to the front, setting it down and adjusting the length, pulling the neck upwards until the tip reached below his chin. Behind him, Marui, Jackal, and Akaya followed, grinning and waving at their dumbfounded audience, the backdrop slowly pulled up to reveal various music instruments: a propped up keyboard, two guitars innocently lying on the ground, and a gleaming drum set, plugs and cords staying right beside them. They made their way to their various places, Marui edging towards the keyboard, Jackal sitting with the drums on the middle, and Akaya on the other side, picking up the sleek, black, bass guitar and plugging it in. They were wearing their school uniforms though with some minor adjustments: Marui's tie was loose, his collar unbuttoned, while Jackal wasn't wearing his blazer at all, the long white sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Akaya was wearing the light blue school sweater instead of the blazer, and Niou's blazer was hanging open, the forelock of his rattail curling around his neck.

The three made quick preparations, switching open their instruments, tightening strings, twiddling knobs, while Niou produced a wireless microphone seemingly out of nowhere and slid it into place gently, adjusting it so it would be in line with his mouth. He picked up the electric guitar at his feet, slinging it over his shoulder, tapping against it rhythmically while adjusting the volume and the strings, plucking one of the strings experimentally. A bass twang resonated throughout the courtyard, and by now it was clear what was going on. A group of students immediately flocked to the bottom of the stage, wondering what the tennis club regulars were up to this time. By now the buzz has become a full out discussion, with some girls tittering excitedly, somewhat not believing that their school heartthrobs could also play an instrument. Yagyuu was still frozen, eyes wide with blatant disbelief, not completely able to take in the scene playing in front of him. Yukimura laughed out loud, absolutely delighted, taking both of Sanada's and Yagyuu's hands and pulling them both to their feet.

"Let's go," The captain cheerfully urged them to move closer, pushing gently at Yagyuu's back. And seeing as Yukimura wouldn't take no for an answer, the Gentleman was caught up in the other teen's pace, sharing a mutual look with Sanada as they approached the growing crowd, while Yanagi followed after them, looking so amused that Yagyuu was surprised that he hadn't started laughing yet. They were eventually swallowed up by the crowd, though staying near the back so they wouldn't be too suffocated. Yagyuu continued to look up to the stage, now more intrigued on what Niou was going to do. He was sure that this was one of those large-scale pranks, and yet the Trickster never tried to get the crowd's attention, even before.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the sound checks started, Marui playing a few short notes to make sure that the keyboard was working, Jackal softly tapping on the drums, and Akaya making a short work on the bass, making the crowd whistle and give a small cheer. Niou tapped the head of the microphone a few times, the sound causing the crowd to quieten and look at him.

"Hey, everyone." Niou drawled out, sending fits of squealing and giggling to the girls now before them. He held the neck of the guitar, closing his fingers over the frets, holding the mic steady with his other hand, speaking into it, his teal-coloured gaze sweeping the crowd. "Sorry for disturbing your lunch. Puri." He didn't sound sorry at all, the smirk on his lips a further testament to his shamelessness.

The students responded by cheering and laughing, and Niou took that as an encouragement, finally seeing his intended audience in the corner of his eye. He grinned at their direction, looking behind him and receiving nods from his teammates, hands poised and ready whenever the platinum-blond was.

"Before we start," Niou said, subsequently making the din silent again, "There's something I'd like to say. This song..." he paused, savouring their excitement for a short while, before continuing. "This song we're going to perform is for one person, since this is the only way I know to get that person's attention." He wasn't even scared, the adrenaline pumping furiously in his veins. He felt so excited, so giddy, and he just couldn't wait to see the other teen's expression after this. "So, long story short, I'm gonna confess to someone here in the crowd," At that, the students went crazy, "And I hope that after this humiliation, that person's gonna be more inclined to tell me yes." He waited a while to let his audience lose steam before turning to the three.

"Hit it!"

Marui set out the first bars, with Jackal as accompaniment, winking at the few girls nearby (whose knees immediately went weak) before quickly dragging his fingers along the keys.

"Let's go!" And the music immediately spiked up, the energetic intro making the crowd scream and jump wildly as they started to play, their stage presence overpowering. The impromptu band gave it their all, fingers dancing along the frets and the strings, playing along white and black keys, soundly hitting cymbals and drums. The energy was infectious, spreading all over the courtyard, making Yagyuu's breath catch in this throat. His heart jumped when Niou suddenly did a small number, the notes almost ripping from the guitar, before sliding up to the microphone and singing:

_**Unexpectedly, like an evening shower  
My soul becam**__**e like the stormy weather**_

_**Suddenly I felt the cold wind  
Left behind by the season passing by**_

A short interlude, then the first refrain, continuing on to the first chorus without any pause:

_**I close my eyes  
And remember  
The words you gave to me that day  
**_

_**Don't ever say 'I give up'  
Things cannot be as simple as that  
Fulfil that dream you believed in  
No matter how far  
No matter how far**__**  
**_

Niou Masaharu could _sing_. His voice was rich and full, and while there were others who could sing better, Niou gave the lyrics _life_. It was filled to the brim with emotion, and backed up with sheer _passion_, so transparent that Yagyuu could almost name every emotion present in his eyes, in his body. Niou didn't just sing. He _performed_, putting his life and soul into the music he was creating, into his voice, into the way he strummed his guitar.

_**It goes on and never stops  
This story where you play the leading part**_

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was literally standing in the middle of a surprise concert, seeing the talents of his teammates that he didn't know existed. He never knew that Marui, Jackal, Akaya and Niou could perform, even more so, perform this _well_. He could see the time and effort they all put into it, the feelings overflowing and spilling down to the audience watching them. He couldn't look away; his eyes were glued to the performance going on the stage.

_**Bewildered shadows sway in the evening light  
Wavering feelings grab at my heart  
A song that someone was humming long ago  
Is now soaking the asphalt in vain  
**_

All of this... was for Niou's special person. Yagyuu couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for that person, who his doubles partner valued enough to this side of himself, this passionate, _real_ Niou Masaharu. His chest painfully clenched at the thought of Niou declaring something like that to a random person in the crowd, even though it shouldn't. Why should he be so affected by this? It shouldn't matter to him; in fact he should be happy for the other teen now and hope that he was successful. But this song... the lyrics... touched his heart in a way that he couldn't explain.

_**In the darkness  
When I couldn't see ahead  
Your voice has encouraged me **_

_**Don't show your tear-strained face  
There's no way you are on your own  
These feelings we both believe in  
Are forever  
Are forever  
**_

It was Niou, Yagyuu realized. This was Niou's true feelings, his genuine emotions bared out for the world to see and witness. Surrounding him were the crazed, almost hysterical crowd, but these things didn't even matter to him anymore.

He was finally seeing Niou Masaharu for the first time.

_**This will never change  
This irreplaceable story**_

Niou had never felt this _alive_. He felt revitalized, _invigorated_, even though the sweat made his clothes stick uncomfortably, running down in rivulets on his skin. It was so liberating to just let go like this, to just feel and _enjoy_. He moved back and they went into an interlude, showcasing their skills, hands almost creating sparks as it moved, each intent on their instrument, every strike and hit on a note sharp and vibrating. The energy was too much, palpating, and Niou burst out into a guitar solo that had the crowd _shrieking_, jumping up and down in wild glee as his fingers flew between the frets and the strings with a speed and accuracy that was almost impossible for a person without the practice and skill to do, building up into an almost explosive climax.

_**I have realized,  
This important thing,  
On this night when I was already about to forget **_

And just as it reached its peak, the music suddenly softened, as Niou finally caught that person's eye and held his gaze. At once everything seemed to melt into nothing, teal and caramel holding a strong bond even with the great distance between them.

The other teen's skin was slowly splashed with pink, and keeping his stare calm and direct, though with a mild intensity the reflected the music with it, Niou intoned softly:

_**Don't show your tear-strained face  
There's no way you are on your own  
These feelings we both believe in  
Are forever,  
Are forever **_

Yagyuu thought that his heart went into cardiac arrest when Niou finally looked at him, before accelerating enough to almost hurt, banging loudly against his ribcage. Against his will his cheeks started to burn furiously; face almost unbearably hot now that Niou punctuated the last line with a wide grin and a roguish wink, before continuing to the last stanza.

_**Don't ever say 'I give up'  
Things cannot be as simple as that  
Fulfil that dream you believed in  
No matter how far  
No matter how far  
**_

_**It goes on and never stops  
this story where you play the leading part**_

Niou didn't falter, not once. He carried the explosive energy from the very start until the end, finishing with a drawn out instrumental that brought the loudest cheers from their audience. Niou finished with a flourish, breathing quickly and deeply, soaking in the adrenaline that flooded his bloodstream. He turned back and shared high fives with the three, who were grinning, looking all too pleased with themselves, also panting from the great effort. Their audience was still shouting and screaming for them, still not over that perfect performance, shrieking and babbling among themselves.

Yagyuu... was still stunned, the image of Niou winking at him still burning in his mind. He didn't imagine it... did he? The blush still wouldn't go away, though it had mildly dissipated to a faint pink. Turning to his teammates, he could see that Sanada was still in the state in suspended disbelief, not expecting something like this when he agreed to do Niou's bidding. Yukimura on the other hand was clapping along with the rest, unable to stifle the giggles and hide the complete approval on his face while Yanagi suddenly had a video recorder at hand and was taking high quality footage, a hint of a smirk on his face. Still dazed, Yagyuu turned to the stage, where Niou just stepped up to the microphone,

The noise still wouldn't stop. Niou patiently waited for the hubbub to subside on its own, knowing that what he was going to bring next was going to be the most shocking thing yet. Once the crowd finally noticed him up front and quietened, the platinum blond spoke out.

"Everyone, did you enjoy that? Puri."

The answering roar was a more than enough answer. Sufficiently satisfied, Niou continued on. "If you did, then go out with me..." Everyone was on edge with baited breath as the teen thickened the suspense, others curious, others wishing that it was their name that Niou would call. The Trickster paused and smirked, waiting for the audience to be completely hushed and still before carefully enunciating the next syllables, wanting to make sure that he would be heard, loud and clear.

"_Yagyuu Hiroshi_."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Yagyuu blinked slowly, his mind still trying to keep up, the words passing over his ears in a mindless buzz.

And it was only with Yukimura's happy exclamation that the ice broke and everything was embroiled into chaos.

The Gentleman wasn't able to stop the deep blush that travelled from his face to his ears to the back of his neck? Was this real? Niou did everything... for _him_? He was gaping, completely speechless, unable to stop the crazy pounding of his heart, his cheeks burning so brightly that he wouldn't be surprised if someone cooked an egg on it and came out well done.

"Uh... I..." Yagyuu honestly didn't know what to say. He looked helplessly towards his teammates, only to find out that Yukimura knew it from the very start, judging from the way he was smiling and putting his hands up in a motion of approval. Sanada looked to be more flabbergasted as he was, not expecting that display of intention at all, and Yanagi was openly enjoying himself, committing everything to memory.

"'Cause, you know, I would look real stupid here in front if you refuse, so just one date, maybe? Puri." Niou drawled on when it was clear that the brunet was still undecided, holding the mic steady, sounding completely unruffled at the utter pandemonium he had just created. And if nothing else, the crowd would certainly help in tilting that decision in his favour. "So come on, don't break a guy's heart and say yes,_ Yaaaaaaagyuu_."

As expected, a lot of people, after that impressive display, were much more agreeable to him. Various catcalls and shouts ensued, urging Yagyuu to agree.

"Yeah, come on Yagyuu, say yes!"

"Say yes, Yagyuu-kun!"

"It's just one date, Yagyuu-sama!"

Yagyuu was deaf to everything but his own pounding heart. Did he like Niou? Of course he did, he wouldn't put up with the other teen otherwise. But did he like Niou that way? He had never thought of his sexuality before, but if someone asked him... yes, Niou was handsome. He was good-looking, and his eyes were the colour of the ocean, a deep aquamarine blue that flashes green sometimes when his emotions were particularly strong. He had platinum-white hair that was dyed from its original colour, Niou had sworn him to secrecy when he had helped him numerous times. Niou was calculating, mischievous, but certainly kind, kinder than anyone had expected. The Trickster was headstrong, determined, and unexpectedly selfless, as well as loyal and fiercely protective of his friends. He was Yagyuu's friend, doubles partner, rival, someone Yagyuu wanted to become and at the same time, not turn into.

The person who changed his world.

In a startling moment of clarity, Yagyuu was able to think. And his answer didn't surprise him as it should have.

His body slowly loosened, as the tension disappeared. Knowing Yagyuu's body language well, Niou quickly raised his hand, signalling for quiet once more and the crowd waited with bated breath for Yagyuu's response. It seemed like nobody in the audience was breathing apart from the quiet sobs and the occasional sniffle from the girls, but most of them looked expectantly at the bespectacled teen for his answer. It was so silent and full of tension, a bomb could go off in the vicinity and all of them wouldn't have noticed.

Niou, too was more anxious than he had let on. He had done his part, now all he could do was to wait in anticipation. There was no denying it after his talk with Yukimura, his doubles partner was interested in him, even if he hadn't known it consciously, which was the only reason he even did something like this in the first place. That was the reason why he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on his lips, when Yagyuu finally said, in a soft, almost whispered tone,

"... Yes."

The cheers exploded around him, students whipping out cameras and phones and texting and chatting to their friends, and yet all he could see was Niou's smile, so dazzlingly bright with both happiness and relief, as he was thumped in the back by his impromptu band mates, the students cheering his name and their congratulations. He could feel the red creeping up again, especially now that he realized that he had decided right, seeing the other teen so happy and elated with one simple word.

Niou darted to the side of the stage, and most people expected him to come out from the side to approach his new date, but Niou came out again, this time carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers, wrapped up in beautiful, coloured rice paper and tied with a ribbon. He gave a great leap to the ground, the crowds parting to the side and hushing as they made a single path for him, to lead him straight to Yagyuu. Eventually he started to walk, his eyes trained on the other's face until they eventually stood in front of each other.

Yagyuu watched with wide eyes and halting breaths as Niou slowly approached, gently cradling the bouquet in his hands, which were actually roses, the brunet saw with certain clarity. They were at least a dozen, and in different colours, white for humility, yellow for happiness, red for love.

"Niou-kun... this is too much." Yagyuu gasped quietly. He looked up, almost shy to meet the platinum-blond's gaze, only to see that Niou was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, somewhat getting what the other meant. His stunt was definitely going to go down as a school legend, and this would probably be documented and remembered for the rest of time, but he was too giddy to actually care. "Well, a knight has to impress his lady, doesn't he?" He smirked, offering the bouquet. Yagyuu took it carefully into his hands, purposefully ignoring the remark, resisting the urge to bury his face into it like a puppy, lightly touching the petals. It was quite gorgeous, and Yagyuu wished he had a camera to preserve its beauty. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

"Ah, but it's not over yet." Niou raised his hands in front of the other teen's face, steadily getting nearer, one that Yagyuu gazed at with some wariness. But with a twist of his wrist and a flip of his hands, the Trickster suddenly had another flower in his grasp, a single blue rose, profusely blooming and more beautiful than the rest. Yagyuu couldn't stop the surprised exclamation this time, blue roses were exceedingly rare and difficult to breed. And it was this flower that Niou plucked out to offer silently to his doubles partner, sliding it behind his ear, shining in his teal gaze clear, genuine pride.

_I have finally attained the impossible._

Yagyuu could only turn pink, quickly taking out the rose and inhaling, it was soft, and clearly not artificial. Niou did this. Everything: the music, the performance, the flowers... Niou Masaharu made so much effort to please him, to express his feelings, and to think that it took a simple word to make all of his efforts worth it.

Niou smiled crookedly, reaching out to tuck a stray auburn strand back in his ear.

"Thanks, Hiroshi."

What greeted him next was an armful of Yagyuu, the bouquet pressed between their chests as the brunet hugged him tightly, the petals scattering and floating in the air. Niou stood, stunned for the shortest moment before reciprocating.

All of it, everything had been worth it. The daily band practices, abusing Yanagi's student council influence to get the usage of the music room and the outdoor stage, the request of a blue rose from his captain's flower garden, asking Sanada to being Yagyuu outside... every single thing went according to his plan, and all of it culminated in just one prize: Yagyuu was finally in his arms, accepting his feelings and possibly, hopefully, feeling the same as he did.

"You're insane, Niou-kun." Yagyuu murmured against his neck, and Niou felt a shit-eating grin coming up again, both of them oblivious to the cheers, calls, and hoots of their audience.

"And that's why you love me. Puri."

* * *

... This is a part of "The List", and one that I didn't write down for fear that Rei would actually do it. I've changed the password for my account so he won't be able to see this immediately, but I know he'll see this fic eventually. As Rei have said before, we're actually more bromantic than anything else, more of an "need-to-know" basis. We don't publicize it but we don't deny it, which is easier since we just let people assume what we really are and answer them if they're curious enough to ask. But if he finds out about this being in "The List", I'm afraid that he suddenly might start singing at random and suddenly pop out somewhere with a bouquet of flowers in public.

Now that I wouldn't _like_ it, but... it's going to be so embarrassing.

Ignore my thoughts, but please read and review, everyone.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
